Clipboards, constructed of various materials such as wood, masonite or plastic are well known in the art. Specialty containers with a clipboard component are also known in the art, while portfolio cases having a clipboard on the inside are common.
Lab inspectors, physicians and other hospital personnel for example, use clipboards on their rounds in order to take notes, file reports and the like. Although conventional clipboards work adequately for their intended use, they are bulky and inconvenient because the individual on rounds is frequently required to lay the clipboard aside in order to assess a patient, among other tasks. Normally, attending physicians, residents, medical students and personnel at semiconductor plants wear lab coats with pockets. It would be advantageous to such individuals to possess a clipboard case that folds so as to be stored within a lab coat pocket, and which has a capacity to store multiple papers.